Among oil-in-water emulsified compositions used as external preparation compositions such as cosmetics, there are products that contain fatty acid soaps and aim primarily or secondarily for removing dirt such as cleansing creams and massage creams; the main focus in the development of such products is to maintain the oil-in-water emulsion system from the time of production to just before use, and destroy the emulsion with the hand pressure at the time of use to elute out the oil ingredients in the inner phase to manifest the cleansing effect and massage effect.
In these oil-in-water emulsified compositions, the rich sensation derived from the richness of the composition is an element that improves the value of the product. Conventionally, means such as increasing the ratio of the oil ingredients in the inner phase to the total amount and increasing the ratio of the semisolid oil ingredients are employed to give this richness.    Patent Document 1: JP 2004-168736 A